playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My SSB5 Poké Ball Pokémon Ideas!
Hi, people, I'm back with more ideas for my SSB5 project. Sorry, I haven't been here in a while. University, exams and all that shit kept my busy pretty much through the entire January. But in the meantime, I've been working on stages, new characters and so forth. So here are my ideas for Poké Ball Pokémon in SSB5: 'LIST OF RETURING POKÉMON' These following Pokémon return with all of their functions remaining the same from when they were last seen: *Blastoise *Goldeen *Snorlax *Electrode *Staryu *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Bellossom *Wobbuffet *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Celebi *Gulpin *Metagross *Deoxys *Bonsly *Munchlax *Abomasnow *Palkia *Darkrai *Victini *Oshawott *Zoroark *Meloetta *Genesect *Chespin *Fennekin *Spewpa *Gogoat *Xerneas 'AUDINO '''____________________________________________________________ When released from a Poké Ball, Audino will stand there for a while - until it uses '''Heal Pulse' to heal up to 50% damage from any fighter surrounding it. This, of course, prompts a wild race for Audino as, you know, healing 50% damage is kinda neat. However, sometimes it seems that Audino has used up all of its PP for Heal Pulse, using Last Resort 'instead. This KOs everyone above 50% around it in an instant. Afterwards, Audino disappears. 'MEGA-AUDINO______'''__________________________________________________ Yeah, in case you remember, in my SSB5 project, some Pokémon are able to mega-evolve upon being released from a Poké Ball. Mega-Audino in this case is rather unique among the Mega-Evolutions shown in the project as it still uses the move Audino uses: '''Heal Pulse. However, this time, Mega-Audino is able to heal every damage no matter how high. Again, this counts for everyone near it. Plus, it won't run out of PP so it won't use Last Resort. Afterwards, Mega-Audino disappears. HERACROSS__'''______________________________________________________ When released from a Poké Ball, Heracross will run around on the stage and use '''Mega-Horn to launch opponents up into the air (kinda like a Cataquack from Super Mario Sunshine if I think about it). This, of course, has a chance of KOing the opponents and/or making them airborne. Heracross explicitly is trying to throw them offstage as it's flying higher and higher while it keeps juggling the opponent. This is more effective on stages with low ceilings, of course. However, Heracross has only a limited time until it vanishes. MEGA-HERACROSS____________'''______________________________________ As if Mega-Heracross didn't get a Phy.Attack stat boost already, it'll use '''Bulk Up upon being released from its Poké Ball. Then, it'll chase the leading opponent down and use Close Combat to launch them offstage. You can imagine that in a manner of Sablé Prince in SSB4. Yeah, there's really nothing more to it .... So let's move on. L'UDICOLO'__________________________________________________________ It may be using Rain Dance when released from its Poké Ball, but there ain't be raining anything when this guy's around. Instead, Ludicolo makes anyone near it dance alongside it, keepinng them from attacking, blocking or doing pretty much anything. This leaves them open to Ludicolo's summoner's attacks. Ludicolo will eventually vanish. If you want, you can compare Ludicolo's effect to that of the Groovitron from the Ratchet & Clank series. SLOWBRO_____'''_____________________________________________________ When released from its Poké Ball, Slowbro does ... nothing. Yeah, it may seem like it's doing nothing but when attacked, it'll use '''Amnesia to decrease the chance of being launched of the fighter who hit it. This counts for the whole match, not just for a limited amount of time. Upon using Amnesia, Slowbro disappears. MEGA-SLOWBRO_____________________'''_______________________________ Upon its Mega-Evolution, Mega-Slowbro uses '''Gyro Ball to spin around the stage and knock-back opponents. There's really not much to it. It's not really powerful or anything but it's certainly a step-up from doing "nothing". Fun Fact: Slowbro can't learn Gyro Ball. But it certainly looks like it could to me. ABRA'''______________________________________________________________ Let's face it: Wouldn't Abra eventually become an Alakazam, nobody, and I mean nobody, would go through the pain of catching one of these teleporting-away-bastards. *cough* But I digress. When released from its Poké Ball, it'll use, what else?, '''Teleport to teleport itself and its summoner to safety. While Abra itself teleport offscreen completely, the summoner ends up at a different potion of the stage, possibly away from danger. Possibly. Yeah, it's just as useless as it is in the games ... 'MAGNETON_________________________________________________________ ' When released from its Poké Ball, Magneton uses Discharge. By doing so, its individual parts (or rather Magnemite) are pulled apart and form a large electric circle. Touching said circle obviously hurts but if you are fortunate enough to be caught in it when Magneton uses Discharge, you get an extra load of damage. Or is its "unfortunate enough"? You be the judge. 'DIALGA'_____________________________________________________________ We have Palkia as a Poké Ball Pokémon. Giratina appears in the Distortion Dimension stage. So it only makes sense for Dialga to show up to! Plus, I really really like Dlalga. I'm certain you're wondering what exactly the mighty lord of time does, right? It uses its signature move Roar of Time to either slow down, speed up or even freeze opponents, creating major chaos on the battlefield. Dialga, just like Lugia, remains in the background of the stage and vanishes after a short while. So pretty much a much much more cooler version of the Timer. 'HITMONLEE_________________________________________________________' You might remember Hitmonlee from the very first Super Smash Bros.. Just like everything else (but the gameplay), Hitmonlee has changed greatly. It now uses a High Jump Kick upon being summoned. It might take a little while for it to come down but that's all part of its plan: The fighters will eventually forget about Hitmonlee and when they are the most careless, Hitmonlee attacks. Oh, and it always lands on the spot it jumped off of. And being hit by Hitmonlee does great damage, of course. 'GRAVELER__________________________________________________________' When released from its Poké Ball, Graveler does some sort of dance, using Rock Slide 'in the process. This prompts rocks to fall from the ceiling all over the stage. Being hit by one of the rocks does damage and launches you into the air. Eventually, Graveler vanishes. Graveler's Rock Slide is kinda similar to Onix's from the first Super Smash Bros. game. 'DELIBIRD___________________________________________________________ When released from its Poké Ball, Delibird will fly around for a while, throwing items out of its tail using its signature move, Present. Out of these items, there are never Poké Balls or Assist Trophies. And sometimes, it's just spiky ball that'll eventually disappear alongside Delibird itself. 'AMPHAROS_________________________________________________________' When released from its Poké Ball, Ampharos will start using Electro Ball. It throws the manifested balls all over the stage and being hit by one of them deals a little damage and grand knockback. Ampharos itself can be attacked and damaged. However, when attacked, Ampharos will spin around its tail, dealing damage in the process. 'MEGA-AMPHAROS___________________________________________________' After its Mega-Evolution, Mega-Ampharos will charge up a Dragon Pulse that is covering the entire length of any stage but is rather flat. This deals damage and when chaught up in the pulse itself, deals massive knockback. Yeah, there isn't much more to say about it. 'MEGA-METAGROSS__________________________________________________' After its Mega-Evolution, Mega-Metagross will use two Hyper Beams at the same time. One from the four arms in front of it and one from the four arms behind it. It will then spin around the stage much like a Dual-Lightsaber. Each Hyper Beam will cover a lot of space, most stages entirely. Yeah, it's pretty impressive. Just like the Pokémon itself. 'ARIADOS___________________________________________________________' When released from its Poké Ball, Ariados will cover its surroundings with Sticky Web slowing down everyone on it. Sometimes, the web is even poisonous, dealing damage while you're walking in it. The webs will even remain there after Ariados disappeared. But don't worry, they, too, will vanish eventually. At least I hope so ... 'JIRACHI____________________________________________________________' When released from its Poké Ball, Jirachi will use Doom Desire on every opponent of its summoner, OHKOing them a bit after Jirachi disappeared. You know, I never got why such a cute Pokémon has such a powerful and cruel signature move. But that's just what Jirachi does apparently. 'NINJASK____________________________________________________________' Pretty much the fastest Pokémon there is. When released from its Poké Ball, it'll teleport around using its fast speed all the while using Fury Swipes, dealing little damage in the process. Eventually, it'll disappear. 'SHEDINJA__________________________________________________________' Instead of Ninjask, there's sometimes a Shedinja coming out of its Poké Ball. This Shedinja does nothing, though. 'MANECTRIC_________________________________________________________' Manectric may be known as the Discharge Pokémon but it won't use the move of the same name when released from its Poké Ball. Instead, it'll use Electric Terrain to make the platform it stands on electric, shocking everyone who touches it. This effect even lasts after Manectric disappears. Luckily, it won't last forever. 'MEGA-MANECTRIC___________________________________________________' After mega-evolution, Mega-Manectric uses its grand speed boost to rush its foes down with its powerful Wild Charge attack.It will use this move four times before vanishing and each time has it rush up to the screen boundaries. 'TORKOAL'___________________________________________________________ When released from its Poké Ball, Torkoal stands there for a bit before using Smoke Screen to cover the entirety of the screen - get it, Smoke Screen? Never mind ... Anyway, you can compare that to the Nightmare Wizard's effect. You know, just in Pokémon form. 'CASTFORM_________________________________________________________' When released from its Poké Ball, it uses one of three moves: Hail: This turns Castform into its Snowy Form and makes every fighter take 1% damage every second. Sunny Day: This turns Castform into its Sunny Form. Sunny Day Castform then uses Fire Blast. This move has three seperate fire sources moving around the stage. Rain Dance: This turns Castform into its Rainy Form and makes the stage slippery. It'll disappear again eventually. TO BE CONTINUED .... Category:Blog posts